Learning Something New
by Determined Artist
Summary: While Yuma try to study for a test, Astral learns something as well. Yuma and Astral brotherly ship.
**Author's note:** Yay, I finally got to post my first Yu-gi-oh Zexal fic. Wish me luck on it? ;)

* * *

In a library, a ghost-like entity, named Astral floated around. Why, you might ask? It was simple, he was bored. His partner, Yuma, had a test coming up. The teen was having a hard time studying, and he didn't want the attention, so the entity took it upon himself to listen in on other people conversations.

Since his body was more of that of ghost then physical matter, he couldn't do much. He couldn't pick up object, he couldn't be seen by ordinary people, nor interact with them; all he could do was watch and listen. The spirt-like being didn't mind it that much. Sometimes he finds some interesting topics kids bring up, like this one _word_ that he heard two girls said, when he happen to pass-bye. Despite, not knowing what the word meant, his curiosity was peaked. The entity floated back to his friend.

"Damn, this question's hard." said Yuma in an irritated tone as he force himself to stare at the paper.

"Yuma?"

"Not now Astral, I 'am trying to figure out this question."

"But what dose Yaoi mean?" At that moment, the human's cheeks lit up like Christmas blub and quickly as a chaeta running.

It took a bit, but Yuma managed to say "Look Astral, it means nothing."

"Are you sure? Those girls seem to be entertained by it."

"Sure... Hey, I 'am all study out, let's go home?"

"Uh? Sure." Astral answered as he watched his companion got walked away. The Astral being knew Yuma far too well to know that it was a way to avoid his question. But why? This of made him a tad confuse and a bit more curious. _What was so taboo about that word?_ The answers kept eluding him, but it mattered not. Perhaps, his friend would give him an answer later?

* * *

On their way home, Yuma stretched his arm and said "Man, this test is going to be a breeze."

"So this this is going to be a gust of wind?"

"No Astral, it means that it's going to be easy."

"Oh? So, you're not worry about the test?"

"Me? Neah;" At that moment, Yuma looked at Astral while he gave his tangible friend his typical reassuring smile. The Ghost-like being still had his doubt, but kept quiet. Just then, the duo heard a girl's voice calling out to Yuma.

"Hey, Yuma?!" Kotori said as she the small group of his friends head towards them.

"Hey Kotori, Tetsuo, everyone, what's up?" Yuma greeted them.

"Yuma, hey are you going to do any studying later on?"

"Uh?"

"We're having a study group, we would like to know if you would like to join us?"

"Uh?... You see..." Yuma said as fumbled with his words.

"Yuma Your grades are terrible right now."

"She's right you know, if you don't pass this then you could be held back." stated Tetsuo.

"Look guys, I know" Teen put his hands in front of him as if they were about to attack him. "But it's just too boring!" At that moment, Yuma hung his head in defeat.

As the others groan, Kotori spoke up. "Well, you're going to get anywhere with that attitude!" All of the sudden Yuma face soon hung itself in defeat. "You can come too Astral." The tangible entity gave out a smile as he followed the small group.

* * *

Once they gotten to their destination, the team started to study. Yuma of course had a hard time keeping up. Meanwhile, Astral watched like he always did. It was like this were, though Astral didn't show it, he was a little jealous of Yuma. He wished he could share his knowledge with others. There's only so much information that he could learn and that Yuma is willing to give him. "Ah, I 'am so bored!"

"Yuma, quit your complaining and answer this question?!" The green hair girl told in a bit of annoyed tone as she saw the young man lying down looking incredibly bored.

"Why can't we do something else, instead of taking this test?!"

"Yuma." Soon everything resumed until, a second after, Tetsuo whispered. "Man, I wish there was a way to help Yuma?"

"Yeah; but how are we going to study?" question one the others a boy with a star on his hat. After while of thinking, Kotori spoke up.

"Say, why don't you teach Astral these lessons?" At that moment, everyone gave the girl bemused looks. "If you could teach Astral this stuff then maybe it would help you too remember this easier? I 'am sure Astral would like to know the stuff we're learning too." This of course made the ghost-like being lost for words at what he was hearing.

All of the sudden, both Yuma and his tangible partner gave each other a slight baffle stare before the teen asked "So, what do you say Astral? You're in?"

The entity was silent at fist, but soon found the words to speak. "Very well then, I accept." He said in calm tone, yet with a small on his face.

"Yeah; let's do this!" So the two gotten stared to work. As time passed, Astral gotten better at remembering the lessons, tough there were times Yuma's patience run thin and Kotori had to step in and help them. Before they knew it Astral memorized everything. Soon the due date dawn came. Despite, Astral' curiosity and urge to show how much he had learn, he wasn't going to help his partner to cheat when the lad brought it up and consistently begging him to and remained very adamant on that. As the being watched Yuma struggle with certain things, kept a watchful eye on him.

* * *

Just when the test was over and everyone gotten back their test, the group walked out the school, all wearing bright smiles. "What did you on your test Yuma?" asked Kotori. The teen turned around and held out a paper that shown the letter B in bright red ink.

"How do you like me know?!"

"Wow; that's so great, Yuma."

"Yeah; know you're not going to be held back from the rest of us." As the boy kept in his laughter, Astral come out from within Yuma's key that he wore around his neck.

"And all thanks to you Kotori for your help and of course I can't forget about my study partner, Astral!" his spirt-like friend gave a small.

"You're very welcome Yuma, it was a joy studying with you."

"Hey, we should do this again? What do you say, Astral?"

"Very well then, let's do it."

"Yeah!" As the group head off, the entity soon thought to himself. _Observation number forty-three: humans study the best when they're studying with others._ All ends well that ends well, I guess, though he still wondered what was the word _Yoai_ meant. Perhaps, Yuma will tell his companion one day?

* * *

 **Author's note:** For those who don't know what _Yoai_ means, it mean Guy X Guy romantic relationship. Now you can see why Yuma didn't want to explain that to Astral.

Also, if you were wondering the dialogue sounded like the English dub. Despite only seeing 30 episodes in Japanese and who knows how many in English dub. I still remember the English dub's dialogue. I have no idea why, I just do.

Anyways, I hope you like this. Thanks for reading. ;)


End file.
